


After Work Hours

by TransGhostWriting



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransGhostWriting/pseuds/TransGhostWriting
Summary: Lucifer finishes some papers and heads over to his boyfriends place for some sex its kinda cutey and my first nsfw work ever
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 103





	After Work Hours

It had been a long night, Lucifer finally finished what papers he had been working on and only then did he leave the House of Lamention and head towards Diavolo's dorm in answer to a text he had recieved.

His heart fluttered in his chest, realizing this would be the first time of doing anythig like this with the prince. By the time he was let in his face was already red, "My lovely raven~" Diavolo practically purred as he took their hand, "How kind of you to join me." He smiled at Lucifer as he lead them to his bedroom, "Make yourself comfortable." There was underlying meaning to the words.

Slowly Lucifer stripped, taking off his gloves and unbuttoning his uniform. He folded it and laid it nicely nearby. He felt Diavolo behind him, their hands going to rest on his hips, "Such a pretty bird~" he cooed into his ear, lips kissing his neck. He couldn't help but lean back into him.

"We can go as slow as you want, my dear." The prince assured, hands moving up Lucifer's body, hands stopping over his nipples, "And I can toy with you as much or as little as you want~" he swirled the finger of one hand around the small bud, watching his raven's face flush darker and he didnt miss the way they bit their lip when he pinched it and rolled it between his fingers.

While that hand was occupied Diavolo slid his other one down the demon's body, "Such a slender form~" he purred, hand delving between Lucifer's legs, "So very beautiful..." He ran his finger over their hole teasingly before pulling the disheveled man to his bed.

Lucifer had all but melted under their touches, and now on their bed he presented himself to his prince. Head down, back end up, "Please my lord..~" he begged breathlessly.

He heard the chuckle behind him before the sound of a drawer, "I wouldn't want to hurt you now, my love." Diavolo hummed as he gently stroked himself. The sight of Lucifer so submissive made his heart hammer. He wanted to make them feel so good, and lubed up his fingers before pressing one ever so gently into his lover and hearing them gasp.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, "Please continue..." came Lucifer's begging voice and he couldnt help but chuckle. He pushed his finger in slow to the knuckle before pulling out and pressing it in again. He did it a few more times before he added a second finger and heard the lovely moan wrung from his raven. He smiled, "Be as loud as you want sweetheart. Its just us." He assured.

He opened the floodgates of sound with that, whines and keens and heavy breaths. Scissoring his fingers inside Lucifer made them into a mess, "My lord...my love...please..." he begged, and who was he to not satisfy his subject.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out before lubing up his cock and pressing the tip into Lucifer. Slowly he sunk into their tight heat and he moaned himself. Once hilted he let the other adjust to his size before pulling out and pressing back in. He draped himself over Lucifer's back to toy with their nipples again. He loved the little whines and gasps they seemed to wring from the man.

He kept his pace brutally slow, enjoying the feeling of their tightness and the wer sounds between them steadily growing, "How does it feel my dear?"

"...So good...I love it...I love you..." Lucifer babbled softly, blissed out underneath him. Ever so slowly he sped up his pace, watching his boyfriend for any signs of discomfort, "Mhn...So hot and tight Lucifer....Makes me want to cum already..." he groaned. He felt the way they clenched around him, "You want your prince to cum in you? Is that it? You'll have to ask nicely you know...not let your body do the talking." He just wanted to make sure that was what they wanted, and even slowed down his thrusts.

Lucifer moaned and whined as they slowed, "Please my dear....my love...please fill me up..." he had never heard his voice so high in his life and his face darkened greatly. He didn't have time to dwell as Diavolo sped up their pace, pressing deeper into him with ever thrust. He gasped and moaned as he felt the cock in him throb and he himself couldnt help but orgasm as his lord pinched and rolled his nipple hard with a slamming thrust deep into him. His vision blurred ever so slighly and his breaths grew heavy as he head Diavolo moan and then their dick throb and spill inside him.

Lucifer's arms gave up only a few moments later, leaving them both crashing into the bed and soft laughs spilling forth.

Diavolo slowly pulled out from his lover and stood, "Let me get hs both clean." He hummed, getting a warm wetted cloth. They could bathe proper later, for now he crawled back into bed with him, "How was it my raven?" "It was wonderful.." he leaned and kissed the man deeply, lovingly as he let their bodies tangle together in bed.


End file.
